Yuuko Nishigori/Plot
Skate 1 - Easy as Pirozhki!! The Grand Prix Final of Tears Yuuri meets Yuuko at Ice Castle after returning to Hasetsu, and deciding to go for a skate. As usual, Yuuko allows Yuuri access after the closing time. Yuuri thinks back on his life, revealing his childhood with Yuuko and Takeshi. Yuuko had been the one to introduce Yuuri to Victor Nikiforov, who Yuuri soon grew to admire along with her. When Yuuri introduced his own poodle Vicchan to Yuuko, Yuuko responded by saying she hoped to see Yuuri and Victor on the same ice one day. Yuuri performs his rendition of Victor's free skate to "Stay Close to Me" for Yuuko, who is highly enamoured by the skate. Yuuri begins to tell Yuuko something, but is interrupted by Yuuko's triplet daughters, who comment on Yuuri's personal life. Yuuko tries to scold her daughters and apologises to Yuuri, who is terrified into silence. Yuuko later appears in the Nishigori household, scolding her daughters for having uploaded Yuuri performing "Stay Close to Me" on her Youtube account without permission. Skate 2 - Two Yuris?! Drama at Yu-topia! Early in the morning, Victor and Yuuri visit the Ice Castle for Victor to practice. Victor greets Yuuko, Takeshi and the triplets, who burst out in shock that Victor was really going to be Yuuri's coach. As Victor is skating, Yuuko tears up upon watching Victor's quad flip in person. Yuuko is next seen with her family at Ice Castle, after Victor reveals his location by posting a picture of himself and Makkachin in front of Hasetsu castle. The Nishigori family are speechless, being bombarded with questions from reporters and fans wanting to meet Victor. A week later, Yuri Plisetsky turns up at Hasetsu as well. When Yuuri disappears from his house, Victor finds him skating at Ice Castle where Yuuko and Takeshi are watching him. Yuuko mentions that Yuuri did not often spend time with friends when he was younger, instead preferring to skate by himself. Yuuko agrees with Takeshi in that she did not want to see Yuuri leave competitive ice skating since Yuuri actually hates losing, and hopes that Victor will be able to bring out a side of Yuuri that had not yet been seen. Skate 3 - I am Eros, and Eros is Me!? Face Off! Hot Springs on Ice Yuuko first appears when Victor showcases the short program he had choreographed for Yuri's In Regards to Love: Agape, clapping in awe. Yuri, having never met Yuuko before, asks who she is, to which Yuuri explains that she works at Ice Castle. Yuuko apologizes for interrupting practice, but admits she could not help herself for how wonderful the showcase was. Yuri catches Yuuko's eye, who smiles in return. Yuuko gets a nosebleed when Victor next demonstrates the choreography for In Regards to Love: Eros, causing Yuri to ask Yuuko if she is sick. During the days leading up to the Hot Springs on Ice, Yuuko sometimes watches Yuri practice, or gives him moral support during his training. On the day of the Hot Springs on Ice itself, Yuuko calls Yuri out, Yuri being the first performer. When Yuri reveals his outfit, Yuuko, who instantly recognizes the outfit from Victor's junior days, starts admiring it wildly, causing her nose to bleed again. She tears up in awe and reassures Yuri that the latter looked good in it, then wishing Yuri luck before gently pushing him out to the rink. Yuuko rejoins Takeshi, her daughters, and Minako to watch the competition. Later on, Yuuko runs out to look for Yuri, who had left the rink before the competition had ended, and asks why Yuri wanted to leave even without having heard the results. Yuri tells Yuuko that he already knew who would win, and that he would return to Russia under Yakov's guidance, bidding Yuuko goodbye in Russian. Yuuko is sad, but Yuri tells her not to get the wrong idea, vowing to win the Grand Prix Final before leaving. Yuuko smiles understandingly at Yuri's declaration. Skate 4 - Like Yourself... And Complete the Free Program!! Yuri, who has returned to St Petersburg to train, receives a message from Yuuko. Yuuko mentions that Yuuri had decided to produce his own free program, and sends a picture to Yuri from Yuri's stay in Hasetsu. Yuri ponders if Yuuko is scouting the enemy, until Mila interrupts upon seeing the messages, and asks Yuri if he had found a new girlfriend in Hasetsu. Later on, Yuuko informs Yuuri that Yakov had brought in Lilia to coach Yuri. Yuuko explains that Yuri was getting scolded around the clock and asks Yuuri if he had chosen the music for his free skate. When the ice skating season assignments are announced, Yuuko scolds her daughters for making noise late at night, but then joins them to look at their laptop when they tell her about the assignments. She is next seen at Yu-topia Katsuki with her family, congratulating Yuuri on being assigned to the Grand Prix series. When Yuuri realises that this would be the first season that Victor would not compete, Takeshi and Yuuko bluntly wonder if Yuuri will be hated for making Victor leave the sport. Yuuri becomes despondent, to which Yuuko hastily apologizes and promises that everyone was on Yuuri's side. Later, Yuuko takes a moment to explain to the audience how Yuuri needs to compete in a local competition in order to qualify for the Japanese nationals so he can participate in the Grand Prix series. Skate 6 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Short Program Yuuko only appears at the start of the episode. She and her family visit Yu-topia Katsuki to see Yuuri and Victor off to Beijing, alongside the Katsuki family. Skate 7 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Free Program Yuuko watches the Free Program section of the Cup of China with her family and the Katsuki family at Yu-topia. She and Takeshi note that they have seen the nervous look on Yuuri's face before. Skate 8 - Yuuri vs Yuri! The Horror!! Rostelecom Cup, Short Program Yuuko appears twice during the episode to scold the triplets for staying up late to watch the livestream for the short program section of the Rostelecom Cup. Skate 11 - Gotta Super-Supercharge it!! Grand Prix Final Short Program Yuuko watches the Barcelona GPF short program with her family, Makkachin, Kenjirou and the Katsuki family at Yu-topia Katsuki. She reassures her daughters that Yuuri had performed well. Final Skate - Gotta Super-Super-Supercharge it!!! Grand Prix Final Free Skate Yuuko watches the Barcelona GPF free skate with her family, Makkachin, Kenjirou and the Katsuki family at Yu-topia Katsuki. Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Plot Category:Plot Category:Subpages